A Child´s Problem
by Hannon Moon
Summary: Uma missão deu errado e Draco foi transformado em criança. Agora esse adorável pestinha ficará aos cuidados de um atrapalhado Harry. Yaoi mas naum nas partes em q o Draco é criança, fluffly e tlvz meio comedia... Aivso!Leiam, por favor
1. Chapter 1

A Child's Problem

X...x...X

Harry apertou mais os olhos, mirando bem o campo ao seu redor. Pôde ver, à sua esquerda, os homens do esquadrão de Aurores se posicionando nos lugares estratégicos para atacar os inimigos, que, ao que tudo indicava, não tinham percebido ainda a aproximação. Vasculhou mais atrás, querendo confirmar a posição de Draco. Este pareceu notar o olhar verde-esmeralda caído sobre si, pois acenou minimamente com a cabeça, indicando que estava tudo bem. Então Harry voltou-se para frente mais uma vez, escondido atrás de uma grande pedra, dando o sinal a seus homens que o ataque deveria começar.

x...x

"Agüente firme, meu bem." – Harry apertava a mão pálida e fina com mais força, conferindo-lhe um aspecto avermelhado.

"Crun... Harry, não que não esteja doendo, mas você... ouch... está prendendo a minha circulação."

"Ah?" – percebendo o que o outro queria dizer, afrouxou o aperto na mão de Draco, um pouco constrangido – "Desculpe."

"Tudo bem... Aaaii! Que merda de medibruxo é você que não sabe nem tocar alguém com suavidade, Manson!" – o ex-sonserino bradou paro o médico que cuidava de seu ferimento.

Harry riu silenciosamente da cena, pensando que algumas coisas e pessoas nunca mudavam. O medibruxo pareceu se irritar com o nada-barulhento-loiro, fechando o semblante e se empenhando em terminar logo a sua tarefa, para não dar uma boa resposta àquele loiro. O ex-grifinório olhava com certa culpa e pena o homem à sua frente: a missão daquela tarde saíra um pouco mais complicada que o esperado e alguns homens acabaram se ferindo; Draco era uma espécie de medibruxo que agia em campo de batalha, curando os Aurores, para que estes pudessem voltar logo à lutas. De fato, tinha um talento especial para curar os doentes, superior ao de muitos do mesmo ramo, e gostava do que fazia!

Porém, enquanto fechava um corte no pulso de um Auror caído no chão, fora atingido por trás por um golpe de um dos bruxos inimigos. Harry, que estava próximo, montado em sua vassoura, percebeu suas intenções e tratou de lançar-lhe um feitiço; todavia, este não fora rápido o suficiente para acertá-lo antes que atacasse Draco. E, com isso, o bruxo de má índole tombou de sua vassoura atingido pelo golpe tardio de Harry, enquanto o loiro repetia o ato de tombar no chão, em seu canto. Harry correra ajudar o loiro, mas ele parecia estar bem. Isto é, segundo o que o próprio Draco dizia, pois havia um não tão pequeno buraco em suas costas, que derramava uma ligeira quantia de sangue. Por sorte, naqueles mesmos instantes, o último dos inimigos fora preso por Ron, e ele pôde levar Draco para uma enfermaria que lhes era de confiança, aparatando. Obviamente, o loiro se negara a ser anestesiado, pois queria ser curado o mais rápido possível e voltar para curar seus homens, que possivelmente ainda se encontravam feridos pela luta.

Agora ele já estava quase curado, sentado na maca branca, eventualmente manchada com o seu sangue, enquanto o medibruxo, um grande conhecido seus, Manson, lhe fazia os curativos necessários. Harry sentia uma certa angústia apertando seu peito ao ver seu grande amor acidentado ali. Estava com um pequeno remorso por não ter derrubado aquele maldito bruxo antes que ele acertasse seu loiro! Mesmo já sendo um homem adulto agora, continuava a ter alguns sentimentos de quando era menino, como o de se sentir culpado por tudo que acontecia aos outros, principalmente àquele ex-sonserino de olhos acinzentados que ele tanto amava. E esse era o motivo para, inconscientemente, apertar tanto a mão suave de Draco, sentindo dor por vê-lo sentir dor também.

"Pronto, está praticamente cicatrizado." – o médico avisou, mais aliviado.

"Obrigado, doutor Manson." – Harry o agradeceu.

"No entanto, como o Draco já deve saber, ele precisa tomar uma poção que ajude seu organismo a se recuperar de vez, se ele ainda quiser ajudar aos Aurores." – após Draco assentir com a cabeça, o medibruxo continuou a falar – "Eu tenho uma dessas poções aqui comigo, para sua sorte." – e, nesse exato momento, sua jovem assistente entrou esbaforida pela sala – "Algum problema, senhorita Reynows?"

A jovem passou a mão pelos cabelos castanhos claros presos num coque na nuca, recuperando-se, e um tanto corada por estar na frente de dois homens tão belos e elegantes, sendo que Draco lhe lançava um olhar curioso, a sobrancelha esquerda arqueada.

"Sim, doutor. Um jovem foi atacado por um salgueiro perto de sua casa e está muito mal, precisa de tratamento urgentemente!"

"Sim, sim, claro..." – tentando reorganizar os pensamentos, virou-se para Harry e Draco – "Sua poção é aquela ali." – disse, apontando para uma prateleira baixa – "Por favor, pegue-a e beba, eu preciso ir."

Os dois acenaram positivamente, consentindo com a situação do médico, e rapidamente ele se pôs para fora do cômodo, junto com a assistente. Harry olhou para a prateleira apontada pelo velho e competente medibruxo, notando duas ampola sobre a mesma. Ergueu uma sobrancelha morena:

"Em qual dos recipientes está a sua poção, Draco?"

O ex-sonserino mirou as duas ampolas, uma com um líquido esverdeado e outra azulada; também não tinha certeza de qual era a certa. Então raciocinou: poções como essas que necessitava normalmente eram verdes e, mais dificilmente, azuis. Como ambas tinham a coloração indicada, uma verde e outra azul, optou pela de cor verde, pois, além de ser mais provável de ser ela, um médico não teria nenhum experimento perigoso na sua sala, então, mesmo que errasse na escolha, não deveria de ingerir algo tão prejudicial assim. Além do mais, estava empertigado para ir prestar auxílio ao medibruxo com o menino machucado pelo salgueiro, e nem parou para pensar que seria imprudente beber uma poção aleatoriamente, sem ter certeza sobre seu conteúdo.

"Essa verde." – informou.

"Okay." – Harry foi até a prateleira e pegou o frasco, levando-o à Draco.

O loiro o pegou e tomou um grande gole, para ter certeza que se recuperaria rápido.

"Ei, ei, calma lá, Draco." – Harry tomou a ampola do namorado, devolvendo-a a seu devido lugar na prateleira – "Você é o medibruxo aqui, deveria ser mais responsável." – advertiu-lhe pelo fato de poder estar bebendo mais do que o recomendável, e isto não o ajudaria em nada, apenas pioraria a situação, caso lhe surtisse efeitos colaterais.

"Tsc, Potter, eu sei o que estou fazendo, ouviu?" – grunhiu em resposta.

Harry suspirou, Draco sempre o chamava pelo sobrenome quando queria fingir irritação, depois que começaram a namorar, há quase nove anos.

"Olha, eu n..."

O Menino-que-sobreviveu calou-se ao perceber uma careta de dor percorrer o rosto delicado de seu amante. Logo em seguida ele estava se contorcendo sobre o estômago.

"Draco, Draco, o que houve? Você está bem?" – preocupado, tentou se aproximar dele novamente, mas uma estranha fumaça cinza envolveu o corpo menor – Draco!"

A fumaça cheirava a talco e rodeou todo o loiro, espessa o bastante para Harry não poder enxergar através dela. E, então, ela começou a se dissipar, deixando o moreno desesperado, uma vez que não conseguia distinguir a silhueta do namorado. Até que ela se foi por completo e, para sua total surpresa e espanto, permitiu revelar um pequeno garoto loiro adormecido sobre a maca.

Tentou falar alguma coisa, pedir por socorro. Draco tinha sumido e, no sue lugar, haviam trazido um garotinho de quatro anos! Onde estava seu namorado? O que fora isso que acabara de acontecer? Confuso, aproximou-se mais e, então, a fisionomia do menino fez falhar uma batida do seu coração: os mesmos fios loiros-platinados, o mesmo rosto pontudo, a pele pálida, as curvas gentis, o nariz fino e arrebitado... Aquele não era um menino no lugar de Draco, aquele era Draco Malfoy em forma de menino!

Continua...

x...x

n-nOlá! Sei que disse que pensava em escrever uma próxima fic de HP angst, mas... Fiquei com preguiça de escrevê-la! Por isso, talvez demore um poukinhu ainda pra eu faze-la... E, quanto a esta, foi uma idéia que me veio do nada, enquanto eu lia uma fic que o Rony tava discutindo com a Hermione e eu resolvi escreve-la! Por isso, não sei onde ela pod chegar, mas sei que o Malfoy naum será nenhum anjinho, isso eu garanto! ;-) Só não sei a periodicidade da fic, porque naum estou lá muito a fim de escrever fic ultimamente. Bem, este cap. ficou totalmente diferente do que eu queria...talvez porque eu tenha parado de escreve-lo pra ir mandar minha carta pra promoção da rádio (que, por sinal, eu ganhei! n-n) e essa interrupção afetou em algo, mas... Vou tentar fazer os outros melhores! Ah, detalhe: explicações viram no próximo cap..

E, por favor, se alguém ler a fic, ficaria muito grata se pudesse deixar um review tbm, afinal, comentários e críticas me ajudariam muito a escrever mais adequado ao universo de HP.

Obrigada e até mais

Pime-chan

14/04/06


	2. Chapter 2

X...x...X

Silenciosamente, Harry fechou a porta, encostando sua cabeça durante alguns segundos na madeira escura de que era feita, a mão esquerda ainda entorno da maçaneta fosca. Suspirou e foi a passos quietos para a pequena, porém aconchegante, cozinha de sua casa. Entrou e se pôs a preparar um chá para si. Desde pequeno cozinhava para os Dursley, e, embora obrigado, com o tempo pegara gosto por tal, de modo que, desde que se formara em Hogwarts, passara a cozinhar para si e seu amante. Adorava verdadeiramente "estar" na "sua" cozinha, era relaxante. Porém, desta vez, sua tez estava levemente tencionada, algumas breves rugas se formando em sua testa quando arqueava ambas as sobrancelhas em uma interrogação muda de seus pensamentos.

Terminado seu chá, depositou o líquido fervente em uma caneca vermelha e encostou-se na pia: estava confuso ainda com tudo o que acontecera nas últimas horas. Bebericava seu chá a pequenos goles, os quais davam-se na velocidade que conseguia desligar-se um pouco das dúvidas e considerações que corriam por sua mente.

Justamente quando terminava de bebe-lo, ouviu um barulho na sala de visitas e logo a voz de Hermione se fez ouvir:

"Harry, Draco, tem alguém aí...?"

Largou sua caneca na pia e foi à procura de sua amiga que, tinha certeza, chegara em sua casa pela sua lareira. E não teve outra: foi só adentrar a sala de visitas que encontrou a moreninha ali, exibindo sua enorme e ovalada barriga por detrás de um bata trouxa azul-marinho. Hermione parecia ansiosa e apressada:

"Olá, Harry." – ao vê-lo, a jovem bruxa abriu um belo sorriso e levou uma mão à base de sua coluna.

"Mione." – cumprimentou formal e sem grandes exaltações, talvez ainda meio perdido em devaneios.

O moreno apressou-se até ela e a ajudou delicadamente a se encaminhar e se sentar no sofá vinho de dois lugares da sala-de-estar, enquanto ele se sentava ao seu lado.

"Como vai, Hermione? Ah...!" – exclamou ao lembrar-se de que dia era aquele, e só agora entendendo o brilho emocionado no rosto da amiga – "Hoje era o dia de...?"

"Sim, sim!" – retornou ela, animada – "Hoje fui ao médico saber qual era o sexo do bebê!"

Curioso e feliz por ela, Harry até esqueceu-se de seus "probleminhas" e empolgou-se com a história de Mione, sorrindo com grande alegria:

"É? E você já sabe? O que te disseram?"

"Ah... Harry, vai ser, vai ser... Uma menina! Eu vou ter uma menina!" – Hermione quase chorava, contendo as lágrimas nos olhos castanhos.

Rindo-se mentalmente, o moreno relembrou-se dos tempos de escola, quando ninguém acreditaria que Hermione Granger pudesse chorar por algo assim. Mas ele, que a conhecia bem, a qual era sua melhor amiga, afirmaria sossegado que Hermione podia ser sensível, sim. Aliás, esta cena de agora lembrava-lhe muito uma de quase seis anos atrás, quando ela e um Ron completamente estupefacto lhes contavam que esperavam dois garotos... gêmeos. Naquele dia, lembrava-se bem, Rony não conseguia pronunciar palavra com palavra e Hermione chorava descontroladamente de emoção em seu ombro; enquanto Harry afagava os fios ondulados da menina, acariciando suas costas numa suave carícia, e Draco ria da cara do ruivo, pelo fato de Rony ser um futuro papai de "gêmeos". Mais dois Weasleys no mundo. Ao lembrar-se de Draco, contorceu a cara de novo, espantando o loiro para bem longe desse momento em que compartilhava da empolgação de Mione.

"Oh... Mione! Meus parabéns!" – e, gentilmente, tomou sua macia e diminuta mão entre as suas, realmente contagiado com a felicidade dela – "Mas... Não me diga que são gêmeas também!" – a idéia lhe veio e o deixou entre surpreso e risonho.

"Oh, não, não!" – balançou negativamente a cabeça; mais dois não! – "Harry, seu humor tem ficado sádico pelos anos de convivência com o Draco. Por favor, se tivesse mais dois... Bem, óbvio que os amaria muito... Mas o trabalho que os Weasleys são capazes de dar... Ah!" – contorceu sua face numa expressão de desânimo, só de pensar em cuidar de mais uma dupla de pestinhas; mas, claro, se fosse este o caso, eles poderiam dar o trabalho que fosse que ela continuaria a amá-los, como toda mãe.

E, com essa piadinha sem intenção de Harry, acabou recuperando as forças e engolindo o choro recém entalado na garganta. Ainda estava emocionada, ter uma menina era uma grande vontade sua, e o moreno bem o sabia. Como amava e dava extremo valor a seus amigos, principalmente Ron e Hermione – que foram os primeiros a apoiar seu romance com um Malfoy, ao perceberem o bem que o sonserino fazia ao menino de olhos verdes normalmente melancólico, a defendê-los, ajudá-los e, o que mais surpreendeu a todos, no fim, acabaram tornando-se grandes e verdadeiros amigos para Draco; e o mesmo tornando-se recíproco – podia emocionar-se sinceramente com as mínimas alegrias e tristezas deles. Portanto, agora estava realmente satisfeito em saber que a morena realizava esse desejo seu, uma vez que ela lhe confessara tal segredo há uns três anos.

"Hermione, eu fico tão feliz por vocês! Parabéns, espero que ela seja uma linda e saudável garotinha." – lhe sorriu, amável.

"Obrigada, Harry, vai ser, sim." – e, num piscar, seus olhos voltaram a se marejar; entretanto, não querendo repetir a dose de anos atrás, tratou de se controlar novamente – "Mas, e Draco? Onde ele está?"

À menção do nome de seu namorado, Harry sentiu-se amolecer por se lembrar da sua realidade de agora.

"Quando Rony chegou em casa e foi me levar ao médico para vermos o sexo de nosso neném, ele me contou que Draco tinha se acidentado durante o serviço. Como ele está, Harry? Ah, a propósito, Rony foi chamado para esclarecer qualquer coisa relacionada à missão e não pôde vir te dar essa notícia comigo."

"Tudo bem, Hermione, sei como são essas coisas; provavelmente querem saber por que ela se complicou." – consentiu, pois essas questões mais "burocráticas" eram terríveis mesmo.

A mulher lhe sorriu, meneando a cabeça, e tornou a encará-lo, em busca de uma resposta para a sua pergunta.

"Bom, Mione..." – Harry levou um braço à nuca, coçando desconfortavelmente a região: _Como eu conto a ela?_, pensou – "Er... Bom, Mione, bem ele está bem... Já se recuperou bem."

A morena lançou-lhe uma mirada de quem desvenda um mistério, como ela fazia quando estavam em alguma má situação no colégio e ela tinha de pensar em uma saída urgentemente. Perceptível como era, notou que algo afligia Harry, mesmo estando na euforia que estava com a descoberta do sexo de seu bebê.

"O que há de errado, Harry? Vejo que nem tudo está tão certo assim. Diga-me... Vocês brigaram?" – arriscou, cautelosa, com medo de ferir seu amigo.

"Oh, não, não!" – balançou a cabeça para os lados, tratando logo de esclarecer que esse não era o motivo por se sentir incomodado.

"Oh... Então, então o que há?"

"Er..."

Seria agora, sabia que não tinha como enrolar mais a jovem, apesar de realmente não querer faze-lo, pois, se já não lhe informara do ocorrido, era porque não conseguia achar o modo certo de fazê-lo. Respirou fundo e engoliu em seco, teria de ser agora e do jeito que viesse mesmo:

"Hermione, é que... É que Draco virou uma criança." – falou de uma só vez.

"Como?" – perguntou de supetão, sem entender o que o outro falara e antes de ter tempo suficiente para raciocinar direito o que ouvira e se assombrar.

"Uhn... O que aconteceu foi que o doutor Manson sugeriu que Draco tomasse uma poção-sei-lá-o-quê, para se recuperar de vez e poder ajudar os homens feridos na missão. Porém, surgiu um caso de emergência e ele teve de nos deixar para ir atendê-lo, indicando um recipiente em uma prateleira que continha a poção que o loiro deveria tomar. O "no entanto" da história é que haviam duas poções sobre a prateleira, lado a lado, e Draco achou ser a certa uma verde que lá estava. Mas esta era a errada e, na verdade, era uma poção para regredir fisica e mentalmente uma pessoa à poucos anos de idade. Por isso... Draco se transformou num garotinho de 4 anos..."

"COMO?" – Hermione, que escutava tudo surpresa, indagou num tom ligeiramente mais alto, agora, sim, sobressaltada pela revelação, e confusa demais para conseguir que seu cérebro a digerisse corretamente – "Mas... O que?"

Sua cabeça voava a mil, perplexa, sobressaltada e, até mesmo, embora tentasse negar-se mentalmente nesses curtos segundos, "derretida" como manteiga para ver o loiro pequenininho. Mal era capaz de formular uma frase.

"Eu sei como se sente, Mione, eu me senti igualzinho quando me deparei com um menininho no lugar de Draco." – confessou, compreensivo – "Depois de passado o susto por achar que Draco tinha desaparecido, eu percebi que aquela criança ali era o próprio Draco." – mas ainda era difícil aceitar tudo aquilo – "Obviamente eu me desesperei, e fui em busca de alguém que me pudesse explicar aquela barbaridade. Porém, as enfermeiras não sabiam cousa alguma e eu tive, sabe-se-lá Merlin com que paciência, de esperar por um bom tempo até o doutor Manson sair de sua emergência para esclarecer a situação."

Os olhos castanhos da grávida acompanhavam a fantástica história de Harry arregalados, absorvendo cada informação e lutando para compreendê-las rapidamente, ao invés de deixá-las engasgadas na sua garganta devido a perplexidade que a consumia.

Harry suspirou, e tornou com o desfecho:

"O doutor também ficou surpreso, mas, ao contrário de mim, nem tanto, pois sabia o motivo daquilo. Segundo o que ele me disse, poções que transformam homens em crianças são usadas, normalmente, para tratar traumas infantis ou algo assim, não prestei muito atenção nessa parte... Bem, você pode imaginar o meu nervosismo." – alegou, um tanto constrangido – "Mas como essa poção não pode ser manejada por qualquer um e a que qualquer hora, devido a sua grandiosidade, podendo ser relativamente perigosa, o medibruxo que quiser aplicá-la em alguém precisa obter uma permissão do Ministério exclusiva para o caso a ser tratado, e tudo tem de ser devidamente registrado... Ok, não é muito isso o que interessa, e sim que, já autorizado, o doutor Manson a ministraria para um paciente, o qual tinha hora marcada para poucos minutos depois que Draco foi atendido; inclusive, eu encontrei esse homem lá, e, como o Manson não previa ter de atender o meu loiro, já estava preparando-se para sua próxima consulta. Então, justamente o que ele fez foi levar essa poção até seu escritório, e, por uma infelicidade do destino, a deixou bem ao lado da que Draco precisaria. E foi assim que ele virou moleque de novo."

"Minha nossa, Harry... Isso é... Inimaginável, nunca pensaria que algo assim pudesse lhe acontecer." – Hermione finalmente deixava seu transe e voltava ao seu normal – "Mas, e o que aconteceu depois? Você tiveram de prestar contas ao Ministério, eu imagino."

Abanou a cabeça morena em afirmativa, segurando as próprias mãos sobre seu colo, a distrair sua visão com elas:

"Sim, sim, nós tivemos. E pode imaginar também a bronca que levamos... Eu sinceramente espero que eles já tenham se esquecido disso quando Draco voltar ao seu normal, ou então ele vai levar um belo dum fumo por, sendo curador, ter errado assim de poção... Pobrezinho." – suspirou novamente, baixinho, fato que já estava se tornando comum naquele dia turbulento.

"E ele volta ao 'normal' quando? Draco sofrerá alguma reação negativa ou há algum risco?" – quis saber, atenciosa.

"Pelo que o doutor Manson falou, não haverão conseqüências negativas por parte de efeito colateral. Todavia, devemos ter muito cuidado agora que Draco está como criança, ou podemos fazer-lhe algum mal que ele carregará consigo quando tornar a ser adulto." – ponderou – "Como ele tomou uma boa quantia da poção e ela tinha sido feita exclusivamente para aquele homem, ele voltou aos quatro anos, que era a idade pretendida pelo verdadeiro paciente, mas sua duração será maior, já que Draco exagerou na dose. Então, talvez ele permaneça criança por umas duas ou três semanas."

Hermione abaixou os ombros, balançando-os logo em seguida:

"Harry, eu nem sei o que dizer..."

"Hmmm... Tudo bem, Mione, eu entendo." – e lhe sorriu doce – "Mas eu estou feliz de ele ter virado criança ao invés de desaparecido, como pensei primeiro. E... Ah, pra falar a verdade, estou ansioso por ter essa oportunidade. Mas, claro, quero que ele volte a seu 'original'!" – Harry sorriu por fim, o mesmo sorriso alegre de quando era um jovem e corajoso estudante.

"Haha, ora, Ron que gostará de saber disso... Para depois gravar todas as gracinhas que ele fizer e esfregá-las na cara do Draco quando ele for adulto novamente. Será hilariante!" – riu-se a garota com discrição.

"Ora...!" – levando uma mão à boca, Harry tentou abafar um riso – "Hermione, se eu estou contaminado pelo humor de Draco, você está pelo de Rony! Hahaha!"

A jovem foi se acalmando e logo voltou à fazer suas indagações:

"Ok, Harry, me desculpe... Aiai, mas, me esclareça uma coisa... O loiro se lembra de nós, que já foi grande um dia ou algo assim?"

Harry também parou de rir e voltou às explicações. Só esperava não ter de repeti-las para todos os seus amigos, já que manter um Draco pequeno em segredo seria algo meio difícil e penoso de se conseguir.

"O doutor Manson disse que, como a poção não tinha sido feita para o Draco, ela não surtirá o mesmo efeito que no seu paciente original. Ou seja, no meu Draco ela apenas apagará parcialmente parte de sua memória... Mais ou menos assim, ele saberá que é Draco Malfoy, que eu sou o Harry, você, a Hermione, e assim por diante; mas não parará para se perguntar da onde nos conhece e como sabe quem nós somos, ou se ele não tem pais e essas coisas. Parece meio complicado." – terminou coçando seus fios negros e rebeldes que ele deixara crescer um pouco na última primavera.

"Uhn... Bem, ao menos não precisaremos inventar histórias para ele. Ou, ao contrário, seria mais engraçado ainda se lhe dissesse-mos que você é seu pai e Pansy Parkson sua irmã mais velha..." – insinuou, divertida.

"Não acho que eu me pareça muito com o pai dele... Por essa ótica, Hermione, você e Ron deveriam ser seus papais, já que são mais branquinhos, de olhos azuis..."

"Ahahahaha! Seria divertido... Claro, Rony detestaria a idéia! Diria: 'O que? Eu, pai de um Malfoy! Prefiro ser devorado por um trasgo a isto!'"

O moreno se pôs a rir com a encenação da amiga; realmente, mesmo que Rony e Draco se dessem bem e fossem amigos agora, o ruivo adorava continuar com as implicações... Assim como Draco não perdia a oportunidade de mexer com o ruivo.

Desde que Mione chegara, sua recém adquirida angústia já estava se dissipando em algum lugar desconhecido, porque, invés de achar toda aquela situação terrivelmente complicada e chata, passara a achá-la mais leve e fácil de suportar. Inclusive, estava até interessado em poder conviver com um loirinho pequeno, posto que qualquer coisa vinda de seu amor já lhe era deliciosa, e seria muito divertido cuidar dele também. Aliás, estava até ansioso e nervoso para lidar com essa nova e inesperada situação.

Todavia, uma certa moreninha ao seu lado parecia estar mais interessada ainda em ver o resultado da estripulia daquela tarde. Mal agüentando seu espírito materno, ela teve de fazer **A** pergunta a Harry:

"Harry... Eu, uhn, posso vê-lo?" – indagou, subitamente tímida.

Harry alargou os olhos, apoiando o queixo na mão:

"Claro, embora creio que ele ainda esteja dormindo. Quando ele tomou o remédio, apagou completamente e o doutor Manson disse que isso era extremamente normal. E desde então Draco está dormindo."

"Ah, bem, não importa. Garanto que não o acordarei... Só quero vê-lo um pouquinho."

E ela lhe sorriu tão ternamente que Harry não teve como recusar.

"Ok, vamos."

x...x

Subiram a escada trocando informações, Harry colocando Mione a par dos últimos fatos, como o de a professora Minerva ter se disponibilizado a enviar-lhe algumas roupas infantis ainda naquele dia. Por fim chegaram à porta do quarto que Harry e Draco dividiam e, silenciosa e cautelosamente, o moreno abriu a porta devagar. A princípio apenas uma fresta, que logo depois ele terminou de abrir por completo.

Entretanto, uma surpresa geral se fez:

"Er, Harry, tem certeza de que o deixou aqui?" – perguntou preocupada a amiga.

Harry arregalou os olhos por detrás das lentes de seu óculos. Onde diabos estava Draco? Ele o tinha deixado dormindo em sua cama e, no entanto, de concreto lá só restavam as cobertas reviradas com as cujas o cobrira. Foi então que ouviram melodiosa e infantil, mas ainda sim prepotente voz, vinda de algum lugar... Algum lugar que Harry rapidamente deduziu não estar ficando louco de vez ao crer que vinha de cima. Contudo, acima só havia uma coisa... O telhado.

Ambos se entreolharam e, aflitos, correram até a janela que Harry largara descuidadosamente aberta, antes de sair do quarto. Mas como a barriga de Hermione dificultava sua caminhada, o moreno chegou ao seu destino primeiro, jogando metade do dorso para fora e segurando-se com as mãos no peitoril de madeira. A voz, que ele reconhecia muito bem, soou, então, acima de si. Sobressaltado, Harry virou rapidamente sua cabeça para cima, deparando-se com o início do telhado e com uma cena que seria a causa de todos os seus pavores: Malfoy, de 4 anos, totalmente nu, sentado na beira do telhado!

Draco dobrara os joelhos e apoiava os pezinhos na calha, enquanto conversava com umas pombas pousadas ali envolta:

"E foi assim que eu..." – ele dizia para 'suas amigas', quando elas resolveram sair voando para o telhado da casa vizinha – "Ei! Onde cêis vão? Eu num disse que cêis podia ir embora ainda!" – bradou o pequeno, gesticulando com os braços para as pombas que o abandonaram sem sua permissão.

E, antes que tivesse tempo de se emburrar por ser deixado de lado pelas novas companheiras, dois braços largos o envolverem, trazendo-o para perto de um corpo forte e o apertando ali protetoramente. Draco arregalou os olhinhos acinzentados, já se preparando para se debater contra o intruso que o agarrara, quando sentiu estar fora do telhado e, com medo de cair daquela altura, agarrou-se ao pescoço de sejá-lá-quem que o trazia para dentro do quarto.

Harry agilmente se apossara de sua vassoura, que ficava guardada com a de Draco em seu quarto, e subira ao telhado, pegando o pequeno e o trazendo de volta. Hermione, pasmada, assistia a tudo, nesses curtos instantes, com uma certa angustia em relação ao que poderia acontecer, caso algo desse errado. Até que, para seu alívio, Harry adentrou o cômodo, pousando com sua vassoura.

"Harry!" – ela aclamou, aproximando-se dois passos, mas se deteve ao vê-lo desmontando da vassoura com um pequeno embrulhinho cor de creme peladinho e encolhido em seus braços.

Continua...

x...x

Olá. Antes de mais nada, preciso fazer um pequeno aviso: como eu tenho consciência de que demorei muito para postar este capítulo, que eu já tinha escrito há muito tempo, vim fazer uma nova notinha, ou seja, hoje, quando a escrevo, é dia 02 de junho.

É o seguinte: esse cap., acreditem se quiser, já estava pronto no início da segunda semana após eu ter escrito o primeiro cap. Porém, eu fiquei sem poder acessar a net por um tempo e depois fiquei sem poder mexer no meu computador também. Quando eu pude voltar a ligar meu pczinho, eu tinha a intenção de salvar esta fic no meu disquete, único restante de uma coleção de 4 – os quais foram surrupiados ou quebrados – e passá-la para a net (meu pc não tem net t.t), só que aí... Adivinhem o que aconteceu? Isso mesmo, meu disquete pifou, rsrs! Hehe, aí, eu não tinha como passar a fic para a net e só consegui comprar um disquete novo esses dias (hohoho, yep, eu tenho um computador primitivo que não funciona o drive de cd pra eu salvar as fics em cd, nem tem outros aplicativos mais novos para se salvar arquivos, e ainda precisei revirar minha carteira em busca de dois conto perdidos em algum lugar para um disket novo XD)por isso que só estou postando a fic hoje. Peço desculpas pela demora, não foi intencional.

Bem, eu queria muito poder ter escrito um capítulo melhor, mas não consegui, sinto muito. Eu li e reli, dei uma ajeitadinha aqui e acolá, reescrevi algo... Mas não consegui melhorar! E, eu realmente não consigo acertar nessas fics, viu! Sinto que este cap. ficou com falas e explicações demais e cenas de menos, faltou descrever melhor o ambiente, as ações das personagens, os seus sentimentos... Bem, vou tentar fazer algo melhor no próximo... E, por sinal, esse cap. foi mais para explicar a situação e dizer como é que ficou o negócio. Nos próximos começam as fofuras e gracinhas, rsrs! (ou assim eu espero) E as explicações continuarão, tenham calma... Mal posso esperar para apresentar os filhos de Mione! Até, quando escrevia este chap., fiquei com vontade de escrever uma fic HarryxHermione, até bolei uma histórinha...Que acham? Ah, só um avisinho: os erros nas frases do Draco, que não forem erros de digitação, hehe n-n", são propositais, pois eu acho que frases certinhas e tudo o mais na boca de crianças as tornam... irreais demais, mas não é bem esta a palavra... e acabam não sendo tão fofinhas quanto deveriam. E, quando virem vocativos como "Da, dazinho, coelhinho..." essas coisas, são apelidos carinhosos para o Draco.

Bom, é isso, desculpem o cap. e a nota gigante O.o rsrsrs!

Onegai, se deixarem reviews eu agradeceria!

Bjinhus e até a próxima,

02/06/06 (a data em que posto esta nota final)

Ps: o menino que foi atacado pelo salgueiro foi salvo e passa bem. n-n


	3. Aviso!

**Aviso:** Atenção, gente, isso não é um capítulo, é apenas um aviso.

A razão que me faz deixá-lo é por respeito às pessoas que tão acompanhando a fic, e a quem tem andado me cobrando novos caps. Bem, o recado que eu quero deixar é que, até "segundas ordens", está fic está suspensa. Não, não é por maldade ou qualquer coisa... Sei que estava demorando para atualizá-la, tive, a princípio, meus motivos... Entretanto, recentemente meu computador... quebrou! O-O E, bem, diante disso, não há muito o eu possa fazer... sabe, ainda não aprendi a escrever fics com o poder da mente, sem um computador! XD hehe... por isso, não tenho mais continuar a fic. (meu pc tá no bico do urubu, não tem mais concerto!).

Sorry. -


End file.
